


Roommates

by GYT_34



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GYT_34/pseuds/GYT_34
Summary: Mina's roommate makes her heart beat faster with every change.





	1. Chapter 1

Mina had to make the extra effort to open the bedroom door while she carried a box in one hand and dragged a bag in the other. Throughout the course she could feel the Chill down the spine, was diving into a new stage of her life, was about to start college in a new country, away from everything and everyone she knows.

The dormitory was bigger than she'd expected, it was a gift from her parents, she could see two beds, a small kitchen and a closed door. One side of the room was already occupied, half the sleeping area was decorated, there were some posters and photos hanging by the bed, some makeup products on the dresser, some books and a notebook On top of the study table, the bed was made up of a set of sheet, pillow case and pink cover with white polka dots.

Mina suddenly felt her cheeks warm, she was feeling totally unprepared right away, she had brought with her only clothes and books from her homeland, at most a sheet that her mother had bought her before she left the house. She felt regret for having denied her parents' offer to go buy new things for her dormitory in Japan, she really shouldn’t have said she would find a way once she arrived in Korea.

She could hear her roommate in the bathroom next to her, singing something aloud, she tried not to pay any attention to it while arranging her side as quickly as possible so she could go out and buy something to not seem so depressed and simple.

She was putting her small book collection on her study table when she heard the bathroom door open, she turned to look at the girl, her new roommate for who knows how long. She deeply regretted doing so, in front of her was a girl wrapped in a white towel, her skin and hair still wet and dripping a bit on the floor as she walked toward the dresser.

Mina felt her cheeks heat up and her heart quicken with the image in front of her, the girl seemed to realize this by the smile that formed on her face.

"I'm Nayeon," the girl said turning to the drawers in front of her. "I'm sorry I’m not dressed for our first meeting, I've been here for a week, glad you showed up, this place was starting to get lonely".

"No problem," Mina cursed internally for her voice to come out so small at that moment, she didn’t even know if she could think correctly at that moment "you can call me Mina".

"Mina," Nayeon repeated the girl's name, letting softly escape her lips, as if testing what it would be like to speak her roommate's name "You have not brought many things, do you come from afar?".

"Japan".

At that moment Mina had already given up organizing her books, was busy observing Nayeon's movements. She only paid attention to what she was doing earlier when the other girl's towel fell to the floor. Mina didn’t even know that it was possible to make her heart beat as fast as it was now, her cheeks burning and her hands shaking as they packed the books, making it all the more embarrassing for her, but to Nayeon a smile formed on her face.

"Actually, I need to go... I need to buy some things... I see you later" Mina didn’t give the girl time to think before she bolted out of the dormitory.

She just stopped walking when she left the building, her heart was still racing and she could feel her body blazing even at such a low temperature. She was extremely frustrated, she'd just made a fool of herself in front of a beautiful girl, and even worse, in front of the beautiful girl who would be her roommate for long months.

 

Nayeon was popular, people always greeted her as they passed her on campus, sometimes even off campus. This resulted in the girl not spending as much time in their dormitory as before the classes started, always had something to do outside, always had a friend to meet, some study group or some party.

Mina wasn’t like that, she had a group of people who greeted her in the hall, but didn’t even come close to the amount of the other girl. She preferred to stay in the dorm playing the video game, her parents had sent her a month after she moved, Nayeon at first played a couple of times with her.

Her schedules rarely beat, Mina would wake up early in the morning, she had a dance class, and would like to take a walk before to warm up, Nayeon at that time was sprawled on her bed, Mina took a few minutes to leave a breakfast almost ready for her; in the afternoon they spent studying, they greeted each other with a smile, but they usually stayed with their friendship groups; Mina would arrive first at night, take a few minutes to sort out the mess on Nayeon's side, sometimes she would wake up when her roommate arrived, saying a brief apology for waking her up and a thank you for having made her bed; on Saturdays Nayeon would disappear all night, go to the parties and only return at dawn, holding the walls, to not fall because of the drinks, towards the bathroom, while Mina watched as the television light beat against her face, she paused the game until the girl came out of the bathroom and throwing herself in bed, only came back when she could hear the girl sleeping in the bed next to her; on Sundays the two of them stayed in the dormitory most of the time, sometimes Nayeon even arranged something for both to eat, but most of the time it was just the two of them studying in the afternoon and watching something on the television at night.

Things had changed in just one night, it had rained all day, Mina had made a point of leaving an extra umbrella near the backpack for the girl, she knew she probably would not even see it was raining before leaving the room. The forecast was that at night the rain would become a storm, and indeed it was so, there were lightning and thunder blazing in the sky, and Mina could still hear the trembling tree near her room.

Nayeon arrived later than expected, her wet legs showing that the umbrella had not served much in the night. She went straight to the bathroom, throwing a few harsh words for the weather outside, Mina got up from the bed to prepare a large bowl of soup she had bought for them, hated when Nayeon was in any bad mood.

"Thank you." Nayeon sat on the bed, her legs crossed as she protected herself from the cold with the blankets, the soup bowl in her hand, and a smile toward Min, "for everything, you really are an excellent roommate".

"No problem" Mina turned off the video game, putting in the show that the two began to watch last weekend.

They watched the show in silence, with the noise of the television competing with the storm outside, Mina paid no attention to the show, much less the pair of eyes that stared her. She just let her eyes close, too tired to care about any sound coming from outside.

Nayeon tried to follow the girl's example after a while, but with every thunder and lightning that shone and shivered the window her eyes widened.

Mina just felt her covered being lifted a little, her bed sinking and the presence of someone at her side. The scent that came along made her calm down, knew exactly who was, but still she could not hold her heart racing, she had never been so close to the girl, and the memory of that first moment they met was still fixed in her mind, she hoped that the girl could not hear her heart racing.

"Is everything okay?" Mina cursed internally as her voice came out even smaller.

"Yeah, do you mind if I stay here? My bed feels colder than normal".

Mina didn’t respond, Nayeon took it as an answer, stretching herself on the bed to wrap her arm around Mina's waist, bringing her closer. Mina really was happy to be turned her back to the girl, hoped she was luckier enough and the girl couldn’t hear her heart pounding as she felt a breath beating against the back of her neck.

 

Things changed after that, Nayeon was more in the dormitory, the parties diminished and when she went always made a point of calling Mina to go with her. Nayeon also arrived and woke up earlier, having breakfast with Mina, sometimes even cooking for them.

Her bed was also not used much more, which was a night thing because of one storm turned into every night with rain, and then turn to every night. They came from Nayeon peeking under the covers of Mina, to she simply laying down next to the girl. The girl's arm still carried Mina close, but then came a wet kiss on her cheek.

Mina's heart never stopped beating every time it happened. And she was beginning to think the girl was trying to tease her, only that would explain the reason for her sudden approach, the way they slept together, the kisses on her cheek every time they went to sleep or when Nayeon arrived on a good day, she even returned to have the strange habit of walking in nothing but a towel in the dormitory.

"Is this how you're going to finally do something?" Momo asked in her ear over the loud music.

They were at a party, some friend of Nayeon's who was saying goodbye to a season abroad. Mina knew that he probably didn’t know more than half of the people, she didn’t even know him, she was there only because her roommate had been especially convincing.

"She’s busy with her friends" Mina took the red cup to her lips, Nayeon was across the room, laughing at something her friends said.

"But she called you, that means she wants you to stay with her at the party" Sana smiled at her.

"Maybe she's trying to be cool, sick of watching me play all day".

"We all are, but the girl simply sleeps with you every day, walks half-naked in front of you and still keeps kissing your cheek" Mina turned to Momo, didn’t want to look strange by watching someone for too long.

"Remember that time she gave you a kiss on the cheek in the middle of the hall, you looked like a tomato..."

"A lot of people got jealous of you...".

Mina got out of there before they could continue this, all her friends knew what she felt for Nayeon, whatever that was. She even got some "updates" when they saw her roommate walking around college, always getting something like "I just saw your girl" or "your girl was going somewhere", not that she needed those updates, but her heart It always accelerated every time she heard it somebody calling Nayeon her girl.

Until she started to frequent the same places they said she'd seen her, all to get a smile or if she was lucky the girl would stop to talk to her. She didn’t even know when she memorized Nayeon's schedule, but the girl seemed to have done the same thing since she appeared in the places where Mina usually went.

"I'm glad you came," Nayeon found her not long after, in the kitchen of the place "I'm glad you finally accepted one of my invitations".

"I'm glad I came, thank you for the invitations, sorry for not accepting the others".

"Yeah... I was thinking you'd come alone, you know?" Nayeon approached.

"Was it an individual invitation? I just didn’t want to be alone here" Mina could feel her cheeks flushing.

"I'm not scolding you, it was an open invitation you could bring many people you wanted, but you could have my company, that's why I always called you to come, to spend more time with you" One more step toward her.

"We have the dormitory, now we split up a bed".

"Yeah, but I wanted something out of that too".

Mina understood what she was saying, it was her turn to take a step toward the girl. From the smile that formed on Nayeon's face, it looked like they were on the same page, knowing exactly what the next step would be.

"Like?" Mina asked, a smile matched with Nayeon's.

"A date".

But the atmosphere was broken shortly after, a friend of Nayeon entered the kitchen looking for her, was almost near the goodbye speech of the student who was leaving. Mina knew the girl, Yeri, she was from one of Nayeon's classes, had been in their dormitory a few times, she even knew that the girl had a crush on her friend, Chaeyoung. And the smile on the girl's face when she saw them showed that she also knew what was going on there.

Nayeon was not far from Mina after that, always a maximum of one arm away, enough that she could pull the girl close by just reaching out. Mina didn’t complain about any of it, she liked the warm feeling of the girl's hand, even if her hand encompassed hers completely.

They didn’t stay long either, Nayeon managed to leave the party still holding Mina. They didn’t say much until the way to the dormitory, they didn’t seem to have much to talk about at that moment, just needed to stay close, their hands only loosened when they reached the destination, with Mina going to warm up the pizza they shared the day before and Nayeon going to change clothes.

"I was serious about the date" Nayeon watched Mina put a sliver of ketchup beside the pizza on a plate and move toward it, some TV show lighting the two on Mina's bed.

"I know, but you should have simply asked me for one, parties are not much on my thing".

"I think I go to parties too much, I wanted a place that I would know what was happening, but if that's the case, do you want to go out with me?".

"Yeah, can we go to the arcade?".

"You just want to go there to win against me".

"Maybe" Mina smiled, somehow the two of them felt warm in that moment.

Maybe it was their proximity, her arms buckling and her legs entwined, Mina knew that even if they slept together for several nights she would never be accustomed to that feeling. Or maybe it was the way things looked different, something in the air brought a new feel, something that made Nayeon not pay attention to the pizza or the show on TV, but rather the girl next to the her, staring at her until she gave her a brief shove, her cheeks flushed. Something that made their hearts race in sync.

They went to bed soon after, in one of the same positions as usual, this time with Mina holding Nayeon's shirt tightly, pulling her as close as possible. Nayeon's laughter circled the air as she stroked Mina's rosy cheek, winning a smile in response and one more pull closer, Mina considered asking if what they had could be considered as dating, even considered asking if they had accelerated things and everything seemed to run fast.

She didn’t dare ask any of this, she just came up until their noses touched, when Nayeon closed her eyes she took it as permission to end the rest of the distance between them. A quick, delicate kiss, just a good night before Mina hid her face in the curve of the girl's neck, being happy to feel Nayeon's heart beating as fast as hers.

 

Everything changed while nothing changed. Nayeon was still sleeping in Mina's bed, still pulling her close in the middle of the night just to make sure she was still there, sometimes sharing the bed with the stuffed rabbit Mina had won for her on the first date. Mina still made breakfast for the two of them, but she got a kiss as a form of thanks, in fact the kisses happened regularly, every time they saw Nayeon made a point of stealing a kiss, until she blushed and gave a shy smile.

Mina sometimes went to parties with Nayeon, even if it was once a month, while Nayeon made a point of introducing her to everyone at parties, her chest brimming with pride, like "my incredible girlfriend, Mina, she's a dancer and the best student of several classes" then she encouraged her to talk about any presentation the girl had come. Nayeon even introduced her to her parents as "this is my girlfriend, Mina, is not she beautiful?" Mina blushed for the rest of the dinner with her parents.

Mina also didn’t know that Nayeon had just started learning Japanese when they went to Mina's parents' homes at Christmas, so when she introduced Nayeon to her family with her perfect Japanes "this is Nayeon, the incredible girl I've been talking about for a while" and received in response a whisper from the girl in his ear "I've been learning Japanese, so you've talked about me around?" you can’t help feeling your heart speed up again as you pull the girl into a hug, her laughter filling the air as she talked to the others around how happy she was to meet everyone.

A year after the towel incident, they were in another apartment, a place not too far from college, but they could pay, shared with Sana and her new girlfriend, Tzuyu, who didn’t go to college, but worked as a model in an agency near the apartment. It was a sweet, wonderfully diverse relationship to watch, as Sana managed to have a place in the heart of the younger.

"I don’t to get up, can we just stay here the rest of the day?" it was a little hard to hear Nayeon when the girl was with her face hidden in Mina's neck.

"It's the first day of school, do you want to start the school year badly?".

"Nothing is going to change, I'm going to go crazy on the exam period and you'll calm me down, because you're wonderful and like to use your powers in me".

"Powers?".

"Yeah, like when you look at me and say that everything's going to be all right, and it's all going well".

"Is that your way of saying you're in love?".

"Yes, madly in love." Nayeon laid a kiss on the girl's neck and made her laugh at the contact "so in love that I will help the two of us to have a wonderful day without studies".

"That doesn’t make much sense, but I'll let you try to convince me".

Nayeon removed her face from Mina's neck, to quickly glue her lips to the girl's, looking hopefully at her, Mina laughed and shook her head. Nayeon rolled her eyes and kissed her again, this time longer, when she parted their lips Mina followed and pressed the lips again, her hands going to her neck with fingers interlacing the hair, Nayeon smiled knowing she won, not taking too long to understand what was happening.

No one could explain why they had not yet had their first time, Momo had even commented several times that they were working against fate. They lived together for a year, more than half of this time dating, even on trips to visit each other's families they stayed in the same room, but nothing had happened, Mina thought it was strange, they had enough intimacy even to shower together, she always kept the same answer "we have our own rhythm".

Nayeon's hands on her body were cold, but it soon became hot as she climbed up to find Mina's bra.

"Your heart is beating dast," Nayeon said her mouth focused on leaving marks on the girl's neck, she took Mina's hand and showed the way to show the girl her own heartbeat "mine too, but we're in it together, when you want to stop we stop, we have all the time in the world".

"I love you” Mina's hands were on Nayeon's face, making the girl look into her eyes, Nayeon's cheeks took on a rosy tone that made Mina smile.

No matter what they were doing, Nayeon always blushed when Mina said those words to her. Mina loved to say it and see Nayeon's cheeks flushed like that.

"I love you too".


	2. Nayeon's view

Nayeon's roommate, Mina, was something different, and it made her feel different. She was shy, cute and really seemed to care about her, even if she had taken a while to fit in with her. Nayeon takes the blame for it, maybe getting undressed in front of her so often had been a bad choice.

"I saw your roommate," Jihyo commented sitting next to her in the restaurant near the college "she's even prettier up close".

Nayeon grimaced at that, she met everyone's roommate, but still kept her own in secret. Dahyum had commented when they were alone that maybe she was jealous, she cut that possibility straight away, but after the girl explained that maybe it is jealousy because all the other roommates of the others ended up going on a date with a friend of hers after they met, which is perhaps because she is attracted to Mina, so she is selfish and leaves the girl for her.

"Nayeon is red, are you talking about her roommate again?" Now Dahyum, giving a friendly smile to the girl as she pushed a piece of cake that had been bought toward her.

Nayeon would think of date her if it weren’t for the girl to be seeing someone else, or for having her heads in the clouds and not being able to think of anyone but the Japanese in her dormitory.

"Don’t talk about her like that" Nayeon mumbled busy eating as fast as she could to get out of there.

"As? As if you had an attraction for her?" Jihyo teased her, a smile on her face as she brought her cup to her lips.

"As if she doesn’t have a name, her name is Mina."

"It could be 'her name is Mina, my girlfriend', but you do not take the first step" Dahyum commented stretching to steal a French frie from Jihyo, who wincing at her.

"I don’t know how to take the first step” Nayeon admitted defeated, hiding her face in her hands.

"Maybe it does not look like a stranger in your own dorm, spend more time with her, stop running away from her".

 

Nayeon took some time to follow Jihyo's advice, but there was no way to explain what the girl was up to, it seemed that even her confidence was not enough for her to take the first step, to finally invite her for something out of the dormitory. Something in the sweet look of Mina, how she cared enough to leave her breakfast ready, and how important was that to Nayeon when she woke up late for class, or how she came to her clean and organized bed. Mina made her heart race with each of these little things, in how she seemed to care.

It had to rain for Nayeon to take some step, to remind her of all her confidence and to peer into the girl's bed, bringing her closer. Nayeon didn’t hide the smile when she smelled Mina, she smelled as delicate and expensive as it seemed.

A few days later she learned that Mina spray the perfume on her bed, her smile as she settled into her bed and felt the scent grew even larger after that.

Mina became an event in her life, every day she was preparing to go back to the girl, didn’t even know what she was coming back for, but she liked the warm feeling that came along, to hear her heart when she pulled her close and to be able to hear the girl talking about her day. Jeongyeon implied with her every day that they had almost a relationship, the difference was that Nayeon didn’t know how to take the next step.

_"Nayeon, you sleep together, I think you know what the girl feels for you, who in their right mind would do that?" She could even hear Jeongyeon saying in her head._

She needed to test something before, needed to see if she wasn’t seeing things more intense than they really were, so she kissed a girl at a party, a kiss for three seconds before she separated quickly. A bad feeling about her, that was wrong, she wasn’t Mina, she didn’t smell like Mina, and even if she had not kissed her roommate, she knew that wasn’t the feeling she wanted and that only Mina could give her.

"I'm coming," Nayeon said hurriedlyto Yeri and Chaeyoung as she found the two near the door.

She didn’t wait to see the smile they gave her, knowing exactly who she was going to. She considered herself lucky when she found the girl awake, paying attention to a video game, but pausing for a few seconds to smile at her. She melted with just that, the girl really had a weird effect on her.

"I ordered chicken today, have some leftovers for you in the microwave, if you like," Mina said before turning her attention to the game.

Nayeon wanted to answer that she was wonderful, that she was grateful for everything, but chose only to go change of clothes to be able to go to the bed of her roommate. She thanked her for it, as she saw the girl's cheeks turning red as her gaze focused on her exposed legs, a big smile forming on her face.

"Remember when we used to play?" Nayeon asked sitting next to the girl on the bed, she was even amused to see the girl look so embarrassed by the lack of space between them.

"That was a long time ago, but I still have extra console if you want".

"Sure, I think I can win this time".

"That’s why I don’t think you should drink so much at parties, you're got crazy enough to think you can beat me".

In fact, Nayeon lost the first three matches, but she would never admit that it was because she was bad, she would always wear that she was busy paying attention to more important things, like the girl next to her. How she looks cute when she's concentrating, talking more than any moment, her proud smile when she wins and how she blushes when she looks around and sees the other girl staring at her.

"Maybe you could win something if you paid attention to the game." Mina's voice was low.

"Maybe, but then I would lose more important things." Another triumphant smile came to Nayeon's lips when she saw the girl hiding her face in her hands. "How about a bet? if I win you'll go with me to a party."

"If I win...".

"That will not happen" Mina rolled her eyes as the girl interrupted her.

"If I win... I have a ballet show in two weeks time, it would be nice if you went there".

"Why didn’t you tell me before? You don’t need to bet for me to go to your performance".

Mine just shrugged, Nayeon wanted to squeeze her at that moment, to say that if she had said anything before she would go in all her presentations, she would sit in the first row. That, if she could, she would even go to her rehearsals, she would be her number one fan. So at that moment Nayeon promised herself that this would be her goal, that she would be Mina's biggest fan, that she would not miss anything else that girl did.

"You lost." Mina smiled at her, on the screen the Mina doll jumped in celebration while Nayeon's was thrown to the floor.

"I will go in all your presentations, I don’t say this because I lost, but because I'm extremely curious to see how you are dancing, even though i know you’re the best of them all".

"I'm going to one of your parties too".

Nayeon wanted to tell her that she didn’t need to, but only the thought that perhaps it was a date made her keep quiet. Mina and her power to make her lose all her confidence, as if she were a high school girl in love.

 

Nayeon was in Mina's next performance, moving in her seat until the girl appeared, she even received a slap from Jihyo, telling her to stand still before she caught the attention of more people. She received a smile of solidarity from Sana on the other side, telling her that she would be two people, which made her stop for a while, watching a girl named Yuqi introduce herself.

When Mina appeared, it was when it all began, her heart racing throughout the performance. Mina was amazing, she was like one of those ballerinas inside music boxes, she was soft and delicate, she didn’t have to make any effort to get Nayeon's attention, but even so she did the moment she stepped onto the stage.

Nayeon was the last to rise to applaud, a sense of hoping it was not over inside her.

"It's the first time I had to divide my attention between Mina and someone else, but your face while watching her was priceless" Sana said when she found her backstage later.

"Yeah, it sounded like you were going to get up to get closer to the stage" Momo commented going to the two of them, she had performance soon after Mina, Nayeon didn’t paid attention, she was still looking around the stage to see if she could find the girl who was there minutes ago.

"I wanted to do this, Jihyo didn’t let me get up, I should have arrived earlier to pick up one of the front seats".

Mina appeared right away, distracting her enough not to see the other girls' smiles at her. The girl was in other clothes, a backpack hanging over one shoulder as she approached, offering a smile to everyone until her eyes stopped at Nayeon.

"I'm recognizing this coat," Nayeon remarked when it was just the two, the girls' remains were in front, Mina carried the flowers Nayeon and Jihyo gave her, Momo complained for a while that she had not received flowers either, until Mina gave her two of his roses and Jihyo promise to give a large bouquet in the next presentation.

"Sorry, I guess I must have mistakenly thought it was mine." Mina looked at the coat.

"No problem, you can use anything of mine, see this as a payment for all the times I used your bed".

"You don’t have to pay for it, I like having you around".

I heard Mina making Nayeon's confidence come back, a big smile on her face as she stood beside the girl for the rest of the night.

 

In fact, Nayeon missed no other performance after the first, and always tried to get the first row in all of them, even on the times when she was sick and had to sit farther away from the stage she was still there.

When Mina kissed her, they’re on her bed where it all started, things finally moved on, she still remembers the next day when she sat bouncing with her friends for a round of studies. As Dahyun made fun of her by saying that she looked like a child after winning the Christmas presents, she didn’t answer that, just smiled the rest of the study.

Nayeon glanced at her watch again on her cell phone, Mina would arrive in twenty minutes.

"Watching the phone every two minutes is not going to make Mina magically appear in front of you" Jihyo nudged her to get her attention.

"Do you guys really like to make things complicated or are you just kidding me?" Jeongyeon rolled her eyes “You live together, are almost married, but still be nervous to ask the girl that is in love with you if she wants to be your girlfriend"

"Do not listen to her, Nayeon." Jihyo slapped the girl's arm, making her roll her eyes even more. "You have the right to be nervous, you're in love, even if you don’t want to admit it yet, pople trend to be a little more careful in these situations, but I know Mina will say yes. "

Nayeon just nodded, turning her attention to the cell phone in her hand, waiting for any message that signaled that Mina had left earlier the class, that she would show up soon. She only got the answer she wanted the twenty minutes later, Mina saying she was coming in to have lunch together.

She jumped up, looking around until she found the girl, her small smile on her face as she walked toward her. Nayeon could hear Jihyo saying 'she's really in love' as she walks away too, but then Mina kissed her on the cheek and she could not hear anything else.

"You look nervous, did something happen in class?" Mina asked holding her arm for her to stop walking.

Nayeon had a plan, she would ask Mina in after lunch, had even prepared a little rehearsal in her head to do this. She just didn’t expect her to be nervous to the point of forgetting everything, she did not even expect that she could forget all her confidence just thinking that perhaps Mina didn’t want a relationship with her.

"I have something in my head, a question" Nayeon began, Jeongyeon would never make her forget this moment if she saw it if she saw how nervous she was.

"Do it".

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?".

"I thought we already moved this part" Mina smiled at her, the confident Nayeon was back with just a phrase and a smile.

"So you're already telling everyone we're dating?" Nayeon pulled her close, her hands on the girl's face.

"You change your mood pretty fast, how you get from insecure to confident in three seconds?"

"I could ask you something similar, how can you make me change my mood just with a smile?"

 

She still kept the stuffed rabbit from the first date in their bed, searching for it whenever Mina was out of reach, she liked the way it smelled like her, how her bed still smelled of her even when she spent days away visiting her parents, that made her feel less homesick and her heart still racing. And he still stole kisses whenever he could, sometimes even when he could not.

It was the day of Mina's last performance before the end of the year break, it was an important performance for what Momo had told her, Mina had ’t told her for not disturb more people than expected. Nayeon could feel the girl tense all the time, but decided not to ask about it, thinking that maybe it was something the girl didn’t feel comfortable talking about.

She made an extra effort to wake up earlier, to get out of bed without waking the sleeping girl with her head on her neck and her arm around her, made more effort to make breakfast without waking Mina. Sometimes taking her gaze to her as she moved in bed, just to make sure she was still asleep, saving all the energy for the presentation later.

"You woke up very early" Mina spoke from the bed, stretching, but still not daring to get up, she preferred to watch her girlfriend cooking in front of her.

"I have a reason" Nayeon approached the bed, a mug with Mina's favorite tea in her hands.

"What would it be? Did you have a nightmare? I told you to wake me up when I had it" Mina watched the girl bow, place a quick kiss on her lips and push the mug toward her.

"You, I know you've been hiding that this presentation of yours today is something big, Momo gave away after I bought her lunch".

Mina rolled her eyes as she sat on the bed, taking a long sip of the tea as Nayeon stepped back to see the food. Nayeon made sure everything was all right, putting everything on the small table before she turned to Mina, the girl watching her in the bed with a smile.

"Thank you," Mina drawled attention as she walked over to her "thank you for taking care of me"

"Everything for you" Nayeon smiled as she drew closer and laid a long kiss on the girl's cheek.

"I love you".

Nayeon could swear that this was the most beautiful scene he had ever seen: Mine in front of him, her fingers on her shirt holding her in place, looking at her sweetly as she had a shy smile on her face, all framed by the light that came out even with the curtain on the window. Nayeon was hopelessly in love, and Mina even with sleepy face and messy hair made her heart race, she enjoyed that scene in front of her, trying to keep in her memory the first time Mina said she loved her.

"I love you too".


End file.
